Kozuchi's Will
Synopsis Boruto asks Ōnoki where he's taking him. Ōnoki says it's a place that'll make him understand the motivation behind his plan. They arrive at a location and Ōnoki explains this is where his grandson Kozuchi died. Kontsuchi is informed of what transpired while he was under genjutsu, and moves to notify the other villages, but Kū and the other synthetic humans have already taken control of Iwagakure with the Akuta. Kū is disappointed by Iwagakure's situation under Kurotsuchi, and leaves the Akuta under Kokuyō's command. Kokuyō informs him Shikadai has escaped, but Kū is more concerned with finding Ōnoki. Ōnoki explains how after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the villages suffered a massive loss of life, but Iwagakure managed to rebuild. Kozuchi was excited to become a genin, and wanted Ōnoki to live long enough to see him become Tsuchikage. Ōnoki told him one who is Tsuchikage must never run away and face every adversity. One day, when some shinobi tried to steal village secrets, Kozuchi tried to stop them and was fatally injured. When Kurotsuchi explained Kozuchi tried to stop them by himself until reinforcements arrived, Ōnoki realised his words were the cause of that attitude, and blamed himself for his death. Wanting to actualise Kozuchi's will, Ōnoki developed the Akuta to fight instead of risking the lives of young shinobi. One day, Ōnoki was approached by a doctor who shared his opinion, and had made a discovery that was a breakthrough for his plan. They created Kū and the other fabrications to lead the Akuta. Ōnoki explains he never intended there to be fighting, and will release the Konoha genin after his plan is completed. Boruto asks him what was the sample that the doctor showed him. Ōnoki reveals it was a White Zetsu. Boruto is incredulous that Ōnoki risked using something so dangerous, and Ōnoki agrees there's much they don't know, and that is why they needed Mitsuki, to stabilise them. Ōnoki assures him that Mitsuki will be free to do as he pleases after they stabilise the synthetic humans. Kū has taken control of Iwagakure and imprisoned those who tried to interfere. Five of the captured shinobi are to be used as sources of hearts for them if Ōnoki approves. Boruto understands Ōnoki's benevolent intentions, but points out that when he fought the synthetic humans, they had personalities, and wonders if they're really different from humans. Ōnoki is confident that what Boruto sees as will in the fabrications are merely functions. Boruto asks if he truly believes that, pointing out how strongly Ōnoki's belief in will is, recalling their conversation in Konohagakure. Ōnoki is taken aback, but assures him he doesn't know about the fabrications. Boruto counters that he knows Mitsuki, and saw how they interacted, and knows Mitsuki has a will, pointing out Ōnoki has no real proof the fabrications lack a will of their own. He asks how different it is from sacrificing real shinobi. The two can't reconcile their beliefs, and Kakō arrives for Ōnoki. Credits